Right beside you
by amaya-nara
Summary: Two squads sent out on a dangerous mission. Friendship is tested, love is lost and gained. KibaxOC, ShikamaruxOC, GaaraxOC, SasuSaku, NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

"Kaori-Chan! Over here!" Kiba Inuzuka shouted to his team-mate, Kaori.

Kaori looked over in his direction, at his handsome, smiling face, his unruly brown hair, and nodded. Quickly, she overtook her opponent and started on her way to Kiba. The other people around them, with determined faces, and a large gap, stood between them. Shikamaru Nara caught her eyes, and nodded his head, his face glistening with sweat, his chest falling up and down as he caught his breath. She traded a look with Naruto Uzumaki, and started into action. Temari, on the opposite team, caught the look and overtook Naruto.

The tension in the air was heavy, each team determined to get the best of the other. Gaara was heading up the field now, and Kaori knew Shikamaru would stop at nothing to stop him. All Kaori was worried about was getting to Kiba. She seen Kankouro running in her direction out of the corner of her eye, and then glanced at Kiba. His eyes betrayed the calm on his face, with a look of nervousness that this plan wouldn't work. She slid to the ground as Kankouro made a jump for her, quickly got back to her feet, and took to a full-on run as she headed for Kiba. When she reached him, he held out his arms, and she jumped into them, as he catapulted the both of them out into centre field. When they got close enough, Kaori jumped and hit the ground running, where she proceeded to take out Temari. She gave the older girl triumphant smile, and turned around in time for Kiba to grab her arm and swing her round, all the way up to Shikamaru and Gaara at the upper-left end of the field.

_This is it, all or nothing now,_ Kaori thought as she landed roughly on Gaaras back, and pinned him to the ground. By now, Naruto and Kiba had taken care of Kankouro, and Shikamaru was at the very head of the field, his arms thrown up in a victory pose. Kiba and Naruto ran up, Kiba grabbing Kaori by her arms, and pulling her to her feet and along with him to Shikamaru.

"That was definitely the best game, yet, Gaara!" Naruto shouted, as Gaara got up and brushed himself off. Kankouro and Temari joined him, broad grins stretched across their faces. Neji, their fourth team member, had been called upon to a mission earlier on, which left the teams four-on-three, but the Sand-Village trio had said they were fine with it.

They had all been playing an intense game of foot-ball, which had since turned into a game of just trying to get the best of the other team, and showing off skills. Kaori loved how well Kiba and herself worked together, seeming almost to read each others minds with just a glance at each other.

She had been in love with Kiba for as long as she could remember, and all her wistful hoping and waiting had paid off over the years, when Kiba had fallen deeply in love with her.

They were on the same squad, and had been friends since they were small children. Naruto was also on their squad, but he was in love with another. He loved Hinata, as much as she seemed to love him back. Her best friend, Mile, was on Shikamaru's squad, along with Sasuke Uchiha. Mile and Shikamaru were in love with each other, and Sasuke had his own girlfriend, Sakura Haruno.

Kiba slid his arm around her waist, as they started walking towards the path, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You were awesome, beautiful," and Kaori's heart rate spiked. He kissed the top of her head, and they continued walking.

Mile passed them on her way down the path, and the two girls passed a knowing look. Tomorrow would bring a mission, they both knew. A dangerous one, that neither were looking forward to. It would bring their own two Squads together, in hope that the two powerful squads would be enough to complete the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was quiet in the restaurant that night, with only a few other people at tables surrounding the double dating friends, Kiba and Kaori, Shikamaru and Amaya. The four were weary of the coming day, and were desperate to spend as much time as they could with each other, should something bad happen over the next week.

"That was some game today," Shikamaru was saying, "The plan really went off well."

"You're a genius, Shikamaru," Kiba said through a mouthful of food.

Shikamaru grinned, trying to act modest.

His arm around Amaya suddenly tightened its grip, his face hardening in a second, and Kiba turned his head at an almost impossible angle to get a glimpse of whatever Shikamaru was staring at. There, in the doorway, was Jay Fuse. Kiba and Shikamaru had known him for years, their friendship only ending when Shikamaru found out Jay was obsessed with Amaya, and Kiba found out he liked Kaori. He still openly chased them, which had made the three boys almost enemies.

Jay walked over and plopped down on the other side of Amaya, sliding his arm around the half Shikamaru wasn't taking up. Kiba could see Shikamaru visibly tense, his eyes narrowing when he looked over at the other boy.

"My, my, what two beauties we have here," Jay said, taking Kaori's hand and kissing it, then leaning down to kiss Amaya's head.

"This one," Shikamaru said, pulling Amaya closer to him, "is mine, so back off."

"This one is taken, too," Kiba growled, taking Kaori's hand in his own.

"No need to be so hostile, boys," Jay replied easily.

Shikamaru mumbled something inaudible under his breath, which Amaya thought was suspiciously like _Shut up or I'm going to kick your ass._ After which, Jay got up and left.

"Son of a-"

"Shikamaru!" Amaya whispered, "He might hear you!"

"Let's go, shall we?" Kaori said brightly, trying to bring the mood up again.

Kiba got up, helping Kaori into her jacket, Shikamaru doing the same thing with Mile.

Outside, in the cool night air, laughter and random chatter could be heard from all the little bars and restaurants lining the street. Amaya shivered, and Shikamaru pulled her in closer to him. Kaori and Kiba talked quietly, about what was going to happen tomorrow.

Tomorrow, after several years of training, they would face members of The Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. This mission required tracking them down, which would be the longest part of the mission. Sasuke had specially requested this mission, taking his Squad members with him. Kiba had suggested his squad go, too, since he was best friends with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru didn't like the idea of Amaya and Kaori going, but it was far too late to object now. Not that they would drag them down, but he didn't want them getting hurt. He felt Mile slow a bit, until she stopped, and he turned to look at her.

"Shikamaru...I'm, I mean, we... no, just me... I'm scared... About the mission. I don't think I'm ready. I mean, what if I screw up, and something bad happens? What if..." her voice trailed off, and she said the next part in a whisper, "I'm not good enough?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes tight together. She said those exact words to him the night he confessed his love for her, and it always tore him up to know she thought that way. He hated that she thought that way about herself now, after all the preparation they went through for this one mission, after all her progress and success, she still she wasn't good enough. He thought back to the night they fell in love, about how hard he argued that she _was_ good enough for him, that he wasn't worthy to have her, but somehow he had the good luck to.

"Babe, you always were good enough."

"But what if... you get hurt, or I get hurt...or worse... and Kaori-" she began to protest.

Up ahead, Shikamaru heard Kiba reassuring Kaori. He thought about how much he loved her, and how she trusted him with every fibre of her being. He wanted the exact thing with Amaya, so he found himself leaning towards her, reassuring her with what he knew was the only promise he could keep for her.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her, "because I'll always be right beside you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kiba walked Kaori to her house, near the end of a quiet street close to the edge of the village. He turned and looked at her, tucking a few strands of her blonde hair back behind her ear. _My god, she's beautiful though,_ he thought to himself. He knew this may very well be the last time they spend a night like this, safe at home. The thought terrified him, but he didn't dare tell Kaori. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his embrace for a few long moments.

"Kiba..." she started, "are you scared? As scared as me?"

"No, I'm not," he said bravely.

"You liar," Kaori said to him, her head against his chest, her voice muffled. He played with her hair, but didn't answer.

"No, I'm not scared," he said finally, "I'm terrified."

She sighed, looking up at him with trusting eyes.

"We're really doing this. Going on this mission. You know we don't stand a chance. Sasuke doesn't even stand a chance, and you know that," her voice trembled, but she continued, "so why are we going? If Itachi doesn't manage to kill us, Kisame certainly will."

"It's a big risk we're taking. But that Sasuke, he's ruthless. And besides, we're stronger now. Look at Naruto! If he's that strong, so are all the rest of us! Akamaru and I have a few moves, you know. We'll wipe the floor with those clowns! And if anyone hurts you, I'll _rip them to freaking threads!"_

Kaori chuckled a little, moving to sit down, taking his hand so he sat down, too. She stared up into the black sky, peppered with thousands of white dots, and wished she could close her eyes and wish away this mission.

"Do you think Sasuke or Shikamaru are scared?" She continued looking at the stars, at their radiant beauty. She often thought it would be amazing to see one up close, even if they weren't as beautiful.

"Sasuke? Who knows. Shikamaru? He's scared of losing Amaya."

Kiba leaned over, cupping her chin in his hand, and turned her face in his direction. The cloudy mixture of colours in her eyes brightened. _She has beautiful eyes,_ Kiba thought, for the millionth time in his life. He looked at her for a few moments, _really _looked at her. Then he spoke.

"I'm more afraid of losing you then I am of losing my own life, you know."

She smiled shyly, turning again and looking at the sky. She closed her eyes, storing this memorable night in her mind. She suddenly thought of a song. It was the song that had been playing in the background the night he told her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

She remembered exactly what happened that night. They had gone for a walk after training, up to the top of a hill. A cool breeze had been blowing, but they hadn't cared, they were warm. From somewhere in the village, a song was playing. They could hear it softly up there on that hill. _Even the best fall down sometime, even the wrong words seem to rhyme, out of the dark that fills my mind, I somehow find, you and I collide._

Which is exactly what happened. Their love collided. It was the day of her first kiss, and she still remembered the electric shock she had gotten, the impulse that they were meant for each other, that this was just so... _right._

She wanted to remember this night like that, too. The black sky with the vivid white and blue stars, the crescent moon, the warm summer air, the feeling of him sitting beside her. She turned then, quite suddenly, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands roaming her back, then into her hair.

She pulled away, and leaned against his side. She sighed, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She had even shocked herself with that sudden movement, but she didn't care. This could be their last night together, just the two of them. Tomorrow, six people would set out from the village, without Kakashi-Sensei, or Gai-Sensei. They were used to doing missions alone, without a teacher, but the thought that no one would be there to save them scared her. As much as she trusted and believed in Kiba, she didn't think they could do it. It just wasn't possible. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she realized for the first time how scared she really was.

"It's gonna be okay, Kaori," Kiba murmured, "we'll do okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Do you promise not to get killed yourself?" She asked, not looking at him. Her voice caught on the last two words, and Kiba could tell she was close to crying.

He was quiet for a few minutes, as he let the question sink in. He would die to protect this girl, it's true. But he would also die to keep a promise to her.

"I'll try," he started.

She looked up at him, gave him a sharp look.

"I'd cut across this world for you, I'd lie for you. I'd fight for you, I'd give my life for you. Kaori, I'd do _anything_ for you."


End file.
